Komodo25M(OP version)
Summary Komodo25M is a Xbox avatar who spends his time making memes, creating Death Battles, making OCs, playing games, watching Youtube, and DESTROYING ANYONE WHO ENTERS HIS CAVE! Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B| Low 2-C| 2-A 'with Data Control| '-1 '''with his imagination| Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru level when Enraged '''Name: Komodo25M Origin: A Cave Gender:Male Age:15 (But was stuck in Deviantart for 100,000 years.) Classification:Xbox avatar, guy who lives in a cave, Death Battle fan and writer, OC maker, DBZ Tard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stupidity Manipulation, OC creation, Dab Manipulation, Bad Time Manipulation, Imagination, Beyond Limits, Meme Physics, Fanboy power+, Memer Physiology, Immortality(All of them), Regeneration(High Godly, Possibly True Godly or Higher), 'Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, 4th Wall Awareness, Vehicular Mastery, Explosion Manipulation (Via RPG, Annihilator RPG, Hand Grenades, Sachel Charge, Pipe Bombs, M2 Grenade Launcher, Reaper Drone, Mollusk Launcher, SA-3 Airstrike, Plunger Gun, Minethrower Arm, Explosion Buff, Telekinesis, and Buff, and Death From Above), Fire Manipulation (Via Molotov Cocktails, Incendiary Rounds, Irradiated Saints Flow, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, and Fire Buff), Electricity Manipulation (Via Stun Gun, Shock Paddles, Electric Grenades, Lightning Telekinesis, and Lightning Buff), Status Effect Inducement (Can Stun via Flashbangs), Telepathy (With Irradiated Saints Flow), Summoning (Can summon sharks with the Shark-O-Matic), Mind Manipulation (With the Mollusk Launcher and Mind Control Blast), Sound Manipulation (With the S3X Hammer, Sonic Boom, Dubstep Gun), Energy Projection (With Laser Pistols, Cyber Blaster, Auto Laser, Viper Laser Rifle, Laser Cannon, Cyber Buster, Z9 Handcannon, Xenoblaster, Kardak Lasershot, Thumpgun, Bounce Rifle, Burst Rifle, Dominator, Lasergun Arm, and the Zin Armada), Hacking/Technology Manipulation (With the RC Possessor), Homing Attack (Via Annihilator RPG), Damage Reduction (Takes less damage while using the Shokolov AR), Matter Manipulation (With the Laser Razor, which disintegrates things cut by it), Size Manipulation (Via Inflato-Ray and Shrink Stomp), Magnetism Manipulation (With The Polarizer), Existence Erasure (With the Disintegrator, which erases whatever it disintegrates from existence), Plasma Manipulation (With the Tyrant), Black Hole Creation (With the Singularity Gun), BFR (With the Abduction Gun), Broadway Force (With the Dubstep Gun), Danmaku (With 'Merica), Time Travel (With the Zin Armada), Forcefield Creation, Flight (Can glide through the air and levitate, gains true flight in the Mech Suit and both true and spaceflight with the Zin Armada), Elemental Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Via Freeze Blast), Damage Boost (Via Bling Blast), Telekinesis, Life Manipulation (Can absorb life force via Life Force Telekinesis and the Dominator), Shockwave Creation (Via Stomp), Gravity Manipulation (Via Gravity Stomp), Empathic Manipulation (Via Bling Stomp, which makes those affected dance and cheer uncontrollably), Aura, Absolute Zero (Via Freeze Aura), Petrification/Transmutation (Via Bling Buff, which causes anyone near the Boss and anyone hit by Bling imbued ammo to be turned into solid gold), Forcefield Negation, Acausality (Types 1 and 4), Reality Warping, Data Manipulation, (Able to directly alter the code of the Simulation), Plot Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Spatial Manipulatiom, Time Manipulation, Resistance to Explosions, Fire, and Small Firearms, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Morality Manipulation, and Memory Manipulation| The power to rekt everyone’s sh*t( Unless if you’re as strong as Goku(Gokupotence(Omni God)), you cannot defeat him. There is no way to survive his wrath in one piece.) 'Attack Potency: Small Country Level (Comparable to 49, who has the Powers of MCU Doctor Strange)| Universe+(Defeated Beerus; One Shotted Post Crisis Superman with a Slap; Toyed with Jiren)| Multiverse Level+(Can Control multiple Games at once.)| -1 tier with Imagination (Defeated almost Every Omnipotent being in fiction at once.)| Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru '(One shotted Ugandan Knuckles.) 'Speed: High HyperSonic; MFTL+; Beyond Omnipresent(Slapped Jemima in the back of the Head.)| Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru '(Blitzed Ugandan Knuckles.) 'Lifting Strength: Beyond Infinite(Lifted Infinity with his pinky.); 'Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru '[[Joke_Battles_Wikia:Striking_Strength_Scale|'Striking Strength]]: Country Class; Universe Class; -1 (Slapped'' Jemima in the back of the Head.); ''Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru Level'''' Durability: Universe+( Survived a roundhouse kick from Chuck Norris, which can destroy uninverses.); Ultra Cringe Level(Survived being in Devianart for 100,000 years, although he was traumatized for a week.); '''Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru Level(Tanked Ugandan Knuckles’ attacks.) '''Stamina: Infinite Range: Melee range; Infinite with weapons and Powers Standard Equipment: 'https://saintsrow.fandom.com/wiki/Weapons_in_Saints_Row_IV 'Intelligence: Gifted, but is usually distracted by Games and Youtube Weaknesses: Can get distracted by Games and Youtube; Is a DBZ Tard. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Several powers from Saints Row, plus Imagination and Rage '(His rage makes him able to kill almost everything on this wiki, no matter how fast or powerful they are (the only characters that are an exception are Goku (exaggerated) and any one below or on his level.) Others '''Notable Victories: ' '''DBZ, DC, MARVEL, FNAF, EVERY GAME IN EXISTENCE, EVERYONE IN FICTION Notable Losses: ''' * [https://joke-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:187333 '''God Profile] (Profile) * Shaggy Rogers '''(But Shaggy had to use Ultra instinct to beat him.) '''Inconclusive Matches: Chuck Norris (Their battle ended in a draw.) Category:Death Battle Fanon Category:JBW Users Category:Gods Category:Superhuman Category:Superhumans Category:Solos DBZ,DBGT,DBS Category:Verse Soloer Category:Solos your verse Category:Solos MARVEL Category:Solos DC Category:Omnipotent Killer Category:Killed All Your Waifus Category:Killed Death Category:Stronger Than You Category:Rage Users Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Gamers Category:Beyond Memetic Category:Super Memetic Tier